Firestarter
by MoonNRoses
Summary: Post CF. Katniss wakes up to a not-so-simple truth: District 12 is gone, there is a rebellion, and she's the poster child. Peeta is captured, Gale is dogging her steps, and people need her. She will risk everything, again, to make sure they survive.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. Here's my attempt of trying to continue the story. I'm sure it will pale in comparison to Suzanne's wonderful work, but here goes._

**Chapter One**

"Katniss, there is no District Twelve."

Those words echo around the parts of my brain that have just shut down and ceased thought. Because who could really think beyond that? My home, though it wasn't much with the coal dust covered streets, homes, buildings and people is gone. Blown up by the Capitol that has taken so much from us. They've taken our freedom, our food, Prim's innocence, Rue's life, Darius, the Avox girl, Cinna and… No, I can't even think about _him_ right now.

Gale studies me with his gray eyes. They pierce me as if they try to read my thoughts and I turn from him and his burned face. My arms fasten on his bandages under his miner's shirt. "Your family?" I croak out. I think of Hazelle, the mother I so admired, and the three young siblings that Gale has tried to keep alive by all those extra slips of paper with his name on them for the reaping. I almost don't want to know, but suddenly I'm starving for the information.

"Safe," he murmurs and I can feel his hand tighten on me. _Safe, but not unharmed_, I thought. I raise my eyebrows at his short statement and I wait for him to finish. "Mom and Posy are fine. But Rory has a broken leg and Vick has some burns. Your mom and Prim helped fix them right up."

I nod and I sigh. "And Madge? The Mayor and his wife? Peeta's family? Greasy Sae and Rippa?" All the faces of those I know flick past my eyes like the dead tributes at the end of the day during the Games.

He sighs and sits in a chair. He leans back. "Madge and the Mayor are fine. Her mother didn't make it. Greasy Sae is burned, but okay. Rippa was lost, I'm not sure where. I don't know if the baker and his family made it or not." His voice is almost curt and I try to block it out. I can't meet his eyes.

There's all this emotion inside me and I'm afraid of looking at Gale when it rushes out. I'm afraid that what will come out isn't something he wants to hear or experience. I don't even know if I do. All I know is that there is something cold and empty inside me even with all these rolling emotions. They won't fill the hole.

"Catnip," Gale murmurs and I shake my head. I feel something warm and wet leak from my eyes but I don't look up. His scarred fingers brush my cheeks. "We'll be in District 13 soon. They're all waiting to meet you."

I've had it. I can't take anymore. I rip myself away from the tubes and needles. As I reach the other side of the table, I vomit until I feel raw inside. They want a mockingjay, a girl on fire, and all I have is vomit and tears. I feel his hand on my shoulder, and for once, I shake my head. "Don't touch me," I rasp out as I wipe my mouth on the corner of the sheet. His hand is still on my shoulder slightly squeezing and I shrug him off. "Don't touch me," I say again, louder. I'm ashamed. The door opens and I see an attendant clean up the mess. Another one comes over to inspect the holes in my arms. I don't turn to see if Gale is still watching me. I can feel his eyes burning holes into my back.

"Can you all just leave me alone?" I rasp out. There's no real damage to me. They file out. It's just Gale and me again. I still don't look at him as I say, "I need to get dressed."

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asks furiously. I shake my head. I don't even know what is going on inside my head. I try to think of something else, anything else, and my mind fixates on a roof top at sunset. Of Peeta running his fingers through my hair and asking to freeze that moment in time. His favorite color is orange… the color of sunset. I move around to a small set of drawers. I open it up and find some kind of dark green jump suit. I haul the pants under the medical gown so that Gale can't see since he insists on not moving. Stubborn, hard headed Gale. He never changes.

But I have. I'm different on the inside and out. I put the jacket on under the gown as well and rip the gown over my head. "Where's Haymitch and Plutarch?" I demand.

He's silent so I take a deep breath and turn. He's staring at me as if I'm something he can't understand. Can't he see he can't read me like he used to? I'm not the same old Catnip anymore. I'm someone else entirely. I am what they made me. I'm the mockingjay… I'm the girl on fire. Resigned, he sits up and stands up. "They're with your mother and sister."

My heart twists. I need to see them. Gale must see at least that in my eyes and he nods. "Come on," he says and I follow him out of the room with beds. I notice that Beetee is sleeping and not hooked up to quite so many machines. Maybe he's not really sleeping. Maybe he heard it all. I realize I don't care.

I hear voices down the hall and walk through an open door. There's my mother and my sister. They look older. Just another thing the Capitol is responsible for. Plutarch abruptly stops talking as he sees me. My mother and Prim finally see me. With a startled cry, my mother runs to me and hugs me. Her arms are so strong around me. When did that happen? When did she become so strong? And there's Prim with silent tears running down her face. I hold out my arm and she runs to me. We stand there for a moment, the three Everdeen women and finally, I feel something to click in place. We're united in a way that I never felt possible. I look up and see Haymitch watching us. Then I feel cold.

His chin rises up as if to say _I did what I did so deal with it and move on_. Well, I plan on moving on. They wanted a girl on fire, did they? Well, now they have one. There was a mantra going on inside my head. _Save Peeta. Save Peeta. Save Peeta. _Over and over it repeats itself. So, I raise my chin up. I challenge Haymitch with my eyes. I ask a question that I would normally ask my mentor before going into the games. "What do you want me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. Here's my attempt of trying to continue the story. I'm sure it will pale in comparison to Suzanne's wonderful work, but here goes chapter two._

**Chapter Two**

If the wind could whistle ominously through the hovercraft to play up the silence, now would be the perfect time. It would be almost comical if there wasn't so much hanging in the balance. I don't look at anyone except for Haymitch. My eyes are flat, with no emotion, as I wait for him to speak. His eyes are equally as flat as he stares back.

"Maybe we should talk about this in private," Plutarch says softly. As if waking from a deep sleep, I am once again reminded that my arms are around my mother and Prim, and Gale is still staring those angry gray holes into my back.

"I'm done with secrets," I say coldly. My eyes swing back to Haymitch. "My mother and Prim can handle it. They've been through more than most."

Plutarch looked away as he swallowed hard and the gulp could be heard across the room. We hear footsteps and I turn to see Finnick lean against the doorjamb. Whatever anger I had felt towards him as evaporated. I nod and I can see the look of relief has he nods back. My words about Annie haunt me and I look away before yet another emotion gives me away. "Well?" I ask Haymitch impatiently. The tension is so thick in the room that I swear a knife would get stuck if it tried to cut through it.

"As Plutarch said, you're the mockingjay. You're the symbol of the rebellion. As long as they see you and know that you are alive and well, they will fight." His words are delivered with a sharp and almost sarcastic edge.

"And what about those that were," and here my voice falters a little. "What about those that were captured?"

"They're bait," Haymitch says simply and turns to look out of a window.

I break away from my family and stalk over to Haymitch. My fingers dig into his arm as I make him turn to face me. "I know. How do we save them anyway?" I don't take any precautions to lower my voice. I let it carry. I hear Finnick straighten and come further into the room. Of course he does, he's just as interested in the answer as I am.

"Do you know what you're asking, Katniss? For a boy you never even loved?" Haymitch spit out. His eyes were angry and storm tossed gray. Just like Gale's when he was upset over something.

"You don't know what I feel," I said coldly. My fingers tightened on his arm and I know I had to be causing him pain. I didn't care. "You _owe_ me," I told him fiercely.

He wrenched his arm away from me. "I don't owe you anything, girl. I kept you alive!" He turns and we see spittle fall from his mouth as he yells at me. "The girl on fire! HA! The girl who never does what she's told is more like it! You're alive. Someone should think that you would be thankful."

"I don't deserve to be!" I scream out. My shout has my sister sobbing. "I'm not good enough, remember?" I toss out as an backhanded afterthought.

Haymitch shakes his head. "None of us are," he says softly as he turns. "Just a bunch of killers." Everyone is crying or silent as we wait. Haymitch is puffing out breaths and he leans his head against the window. I don't know what he is seeing but I want to know what to do. I need direction. I can't take on the Capitol by myself. I don't know its inner workings. But Haymitch has had practice with them. With him and Plutarch, we should be able to figure something out. "You're asking for a miracle."

"Then I should get a miracle." My _mentor_ turns to look at me. He obviously sees something because he nods.

"We'll think of something. Let's just get to District 13." I feel something unfurl in my chest and start creeping towards that empty hole inside me. _It's warm_, I think. It's hope.

***********************

Plutarch told us that we have about an hour until we reach District 13. I just block it out of my mind as my mother and sister lead me to the room they had been occupying. My mom looks at the holes that I caused and does what she can. "I'm proud of you, Katniss," she tells me.

Can't she tell that I can't take much more emotional battery? I look at her fair hair as she's bent over my arm applying some kind of salve from a jar in her medical bag. "Mother-" I start but she shakes her head as she looks up at me.

"I know I failed you and your sister when your father died. Nothing I can do or say will ever be able to make up for those years. But you have always looked out for us. For those you love," she says softly. My eyebrows rise up. She sees more than I ever gave her credit for. I don't say anything else because I have a lump the size of a coal in my throat. I just nod my head as she continues to look over me and apply bandages.

When she's finished, Prim comes to sit next to me and takes my hand. We sit in silence as the hovercraft moves closer and closer to a future that I don't want to think about. It's then that I notice Gale standing in the doorway. He's staring me down again, and it makes me uncomfortable. "Can I talk to her alone?" he asks. No one has to ask which one he wants alone.

My mother and Prim get up and leave the room leaving me alone, again, with Gale. I fidget with the sleeve of the jacket as he takes a seat directly across from me. We sit in silence for a bit longer before I hear Gale clear his throat. It's obvious to the both of us that he's tired of me not being able to meet his eyes. Oh, how I wish we could go back to those days before the 74th reaping to where we could joke, and hunt. Those days are long gone and there's not any of that innocent time left in us. I finally look up and look straight into his eyes. He swallows hard and I can tell he's trying to work up to something. "Katniss," he says and his voice is low and husky. I feel some kind of chill work up my spine in anticipation of his next words. My heart is beating fast in my chest and I feel like it's going to explode. His eyes are tortured as they stare into mine. "Katniss," he says again. "Do you love him?"

**A/N:** Please be kind and leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. Here's my attempt of trying to continue the story. I'm sure it will pale in comparison to Suzanne's wonderful work, but here goes chapter three._

**Chapter Three**

I somehow knew this would be the question he would ask but I didn't have an answer for him. How could I explain it so that he would understand? My eyes dart away and I get up to pace to the window. We're over unfamiliar ground and I can't help but worry what will happen once we get off this hovercraft. Will Gale walk away and never be the friend that I've come to depend on?

No, I don't think that is it. No matter what I say, he'll still be there. Our past is too entwined for that to ever change. But what will change is the capacity in which we are there for each other. "Yes," I answer softly as I look down on the barren land that is speeding by underneath us. I feel something inside of me lift as I finally admit what I had been feeling. And then the weight presses down again when I hear his muttered oath.

I turn around and see him looking out at the other window. "So, that's it then," he says.

I panic. Gale is so much more to me than a friend. He's family in a way that no one else could ever be. His voice sounded so final. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"You don't love me," his voice was harsh, cold and distant. It sent chills through me.

"I do, Gale, I do," I tell him and he turns. The pain in his eyes is the only emotion he gives away. His back is ramrod straight as he turns to face me. As if he's bracing for something? "I can't explain it. I love both of you… but differently." I know my answer is lame and cutting, but I don't know how else to explain it.

His voice cuts through me as he says, "Not enough." We both look to the door as Finnick comes in. Gale just shakes his head at me and stalks out the door.

Finnick raises his eyebrows at me as he walks in. "I'm guessing he's not your cousin."

A small smile cracks my face as I look at him. He seems to be healed of all his injuries but there's something dark in his emerald green eyes. _He's in pain_, I realize and I wish I could run away from all of this pain. "No, he isn't my cousin." I don't offer more and he doesn't ask for more.

"I, uh, wanted to thank you," Finnick tells me. He wants to thank me? For what? He's the one who kept Peeta alive in the arena. Even if it was under a pretense, I still owe him for bringing Peeta back to me, more than once. My life is so inconsequential to me, but I realize I owe him for that too. I know he must sense my confusion because he starts to explain. "Thank you for wanting to go to the Capitol. Plutarch just told me that they haven't been able to find Annie, or any of my family, in District 4. If they survived, it's a pretty sure bet that the Capitol has them. I agree with Haymitch that they are bait, but that shouldn't stop us from rescuing them. I owe you," he tells me.

I shake my head. "You don't owe me. You saved Peeta's life more than once for me. It's a debt I can never repay."

Finnick sighs. "I'm sorry he wasn't with me. When we heard the cannons blast, Beetee and I thought it was you and Joanna. Peeta went nuts looking for you and I took off after him. Lost him but I kept looking for you and Joanna. I guess Enobaria came back for Beetee but you must have scared her off. I lost Peeta. I'm so sorry."

I shake my head. It's not his fault. I remember Haymitch's words to me: _You just remember who the enemy is._ The enemy isn't this broken victor in front of me. It's not even Haymitch. It's the Capitol. Because if it wasn't for them, Gale and I would have continued our hunting, Peeta would have met some nice girl and had a family. Finnick and Annie would be together. So much harm would have been prevented.

The hovercraft starts its slow climb down and the craft shifts as we land. The both of us look out the window and all we see at first is ruins. "I thought District 13 rebuilt," Finnick murmurs. "Isn't that why we're here?"

As if in answer to his question, the ground trembles and then we are slowly sinking down. Darkness surrounds us and I grip the side of the window in fear. It's just like the mines in District 12. Blackness and death. Before my terror grips me totally, bright light shines through the windows blinding us. Once my eyes adjust, I gasp.

There's a whole world, it seems, under the surface. Buildings of varying heights spread around. It's obvious we are in some kind of landing zone as other hovercrafts are being brought down from the surface. People, so many people, are running around in small carts, on foot, pointing to us with bright orange batons. The craft finally settles, and I hear Plutarch from the doorway. "Come on, kids, it's time to go."

Finnick and I nod and follow him out. I can't help but grip Prim's hand as she comes next to me. Gale and his family are in front of us and I smile sadly as Posy turns to wave at me. Gale doesn't turn. His back his straight and it's like I don't exist for him. We go out of a side door to the craft and I remember that I'm not wearing any shoes as my feet touch the cold, stone surface of the underground world. People stop and stare at us. I raise my chin like Cinna always told me to do. I feel like I'm on parade again in the Capitol. Except this time, Peeta isn't holding my hand.

The hovercraft next to me opens its door and I see Madge and Mayor Undersee, along with many others from District 12. Madge's hair wavy blond hair is like a beacon but I see a dark red slash across her face and she limps with her father out f the craft. They turn and see us and I see Madge's eyes from across the space between us light up with relief. They start toward us and when they reach us Madge hugs me. Then she looks up and over at Gale who seems slightly shocked at her presence. I don't know why he should be because he told me she survived. And then I remember her mother. "I'm so sorry," I start and she shakes her head.

"I don't want to talk about it," she tells me and I let it drop. Madge reaches over and squeezes Gale's good hand. "We heard you got out. I'm relieved you survived." Again, Gale seems shocked and I narrow my eyes in speculation. But I let it go as I look over and I see the baker.

I don't know what makes me do it, but suddenly I'm running towards him and I throw my arms around him. He holds me and I feel his sobs as they shake the both of us. It's only then that I realize that I'm crying too. "I'm sorry," I whisper over and over again. I'm sorry it's me that is here and not Peeta. "I'll get him back, somehow," I tell him softly.

He pulls back from me and holds my shoulders. "He would want you to live, Katniss," he tells me. His eyes, the same blue as Peeta's drill into mine. "Don't do anything that would jeopardize that." What is he trying to tell me? I don't understand. He looks behind me for a moment and then looks back at me. "As long as you survive, as long as you live, his life is worth living. Do you understand me?" He sounds almost desperate.

"Yes," I tell him, "I understand." He pats my shoulder and then he follows the rest of the District 12 crowd as they are led by strangers somewhere else. I stand there, and watch him walk away. Peeta's words to me on the beach haunt me as I watch Mr. Mellark walk away. _If you die, and I live, there's no life for me at all back in District Twelve. You're my whole life_._ I would never be happy again…. But there are other people who'd make your life worth living._ I think of Prim, my mother and Gale. Yes, they could make my life worth living only if Peeta was with me.

I turn around and see my party waiting for me. I walk back and Gale is looking away from me but I see the muscle clicking away in his cheek and I know he is angry. I can't keep the hurt from him. If I could, I would, but there's nothing for it now. Plutarch directs me over to someone waiting on the edge of the landing zone and I gasp. For just a second, I see President Snow with his glistening white hair.

But this man is taller, and more fit. He has the same wavy white hair but his lips aren't overly plump, his skin isn't artfully tanned, and his eyes seem infinitely more kind. Still there is so much similarity between the two that I feel my back go up. "Katniss Everdeen, please meet Mayor Deke Snow." The mayor holds out his hand but I don't shake it. I'm shocked.

Obviously, the shock and revulsion is apparent on my face because the mayor laughs. "You said she had spirit, Plutarch, and I can certainly see it. I understand your confusion, Ms. Everdeen. President Snow is my older brother, and I'm not proud of it. He exiled me years ago. And I'm glad he did. It brought us to this point." His voice is kind and a little rough and I immediately calm down. I step closer and take his hand. I breathe a sigh of relief because his breath doesn't smell like blood. It smells like peppermint. "Welcome to District 13, or what we like to call, Freeland."

"Thank you, Mayor," I tell him and they lead us away from the landing zone and into another building. We zip through a moving walkway and into another building that is similar to the Justice Buildings in the districts. People stare and point as we walk. Some nod in acknowledgement as they head on their way. We enter into a conference room of sorts and there's a large map spread across the huge table outlining all the districts. There's a big red "X" over District 12. Another door opens and I see two people I thought I'd never see again. Bonnie and Twill come rushing into the room and hug me.

"We told them everything," Twill said as she cupped my face in her hands. "It's because of you that we survived."

"And it's because of these two young women that we were able to get hovercrafts to District 12 in time to save as many as we could," the mayor told her. I grip their hands. Bonnie smiles brilliantly and I notice that she can walk just fine. I smile at him but I can't say anything. I don't want to say anything. "So, now that you're here," he starts, "where do we begin?"

At this Haymitch finally speaks up as he stands in the front of the party. "She wants to back to the Capitol to save those who were… captured." It's obvious there is a sneer in his voice, but the next words from the mayor surprise us all.

The mayor nods and he smiles. "That's what I was hoping for. We've already got another fleet of hovercrafts waiting to go."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. Here's my attempt of trying to continue the story. I'm sure it will pale in comparison to Suzanne's wonderful work, but here goes chapter four._

**Chapter Four**

"I knew you worked fast, Deke, but this is…" Plutarch's voice trails off in surprise. My heart beats fast as I consider just how fast we can get to the Capitol and just how soon I can get to Peeta.

"We figured that once you got here, saw the force that we have, and get healed up, you would want to head back out. After all, we have to save the lovebirds," the mayor says. Something in his voice, something calculating and familiar causes a shiver to run through me. For just a moment, he sounded a lot like President Snow. His eyes look over and stare into mine. They're not snakelike or evil looking like his brother's, but they do seem cunning and intelligent. I think about the remark and I realize I am still a piece. I'm no longer a piece of the Games, but now I'm the mascot of the rebellion.

What better way to gain the rebellion's acceptance than to have their mockingjay lead an attack on the Capitol to get back the man she loves? Added to that, if I die, I would have martyred myself in their eyes and they would take up the cause whether I was alive or dead. _Very clever, Mayor_, I think to myself, _very clever indeed_. However, I make up my mind to wait before I have a clear opinion of Mayor Snow. He may be an ally or just a camouflaged snake in the grass.

"If she goes, I go," I hear from behind me and I'm startled to see Gale step closer behind me. I try to catch his eye, but he ignores me.

So I go for the obvious cheap shot. "You're injured. You can't go."

Mayor Snow laughs. "Injured doesn't mean much here, Ms. Everdeen. We'll just throw him in the healing tank for a couple of hours and he'll come out good as new. It's faster and a bit better than the type of healing they do on you after the Games."

I wish I could hit him for making it so easy for Gale to go. Having Gale in the Capitol is confusing. That's always been something between Peeta and me alone. I guess if I really think hard about it, it is one of the reasons why I fell in love with Peeta. He understands that part of me like Gale never could. I try to picture a life with Gale and cringe at the thought of me screaming in the middle of the night because of a nightmare and not having Peeta there but having Gale who couldn't or wouldn't know what to do. It would drive a wedge between us that could never be breached. Maybe it already has.

"I'll go too, then," says another voice. Surprise almost has me falling over. Madge steps up to stand next to Gale. He looks down on her with such an incredulous expression that it is almost laughable.

Snow nods at them and gestures to two guards just inside the room. "Escort them to the healing chambers," he orders. Once they are out of sight I hear Gale yelling at Madge. We can't tell what she says back, but Madge doesn't return so I guess she got her point across. There's something that wants to burst to the surface of my mind about the two of them, but I ignore it.

Snow looks back at us. "Plutarch tells me that you are an extraordinary healer, Mrs. Everdeen." My mother looks surprised but she nods. "Maybe we could use your help in the infirmary. I know there are plenty from your district that would be happy to see you there."

"Of course, I'll do what I can," she murmurs.

I nudge Prim and push her forward with my mother. "Prim is just as good, Mayor. She should go too."

Prim looks back at me with her watery blue eyes. I know she doesn't want me to go, but I have to. I think she would understand if the positions were reversed. "Katniss," she whispers. I don't have to lean down anymore since she's as tall as I am so I put my arm around her and I hold tight. "You promise me that you'll come back. Like the first Games. Promise me," she pleads.

I feel another weight pull me down. How can I promise the impossible again? But as always, my love for Prim makes me want to move mountains. "I promise I'll do everything I can."

She sighs as she hugs me tight. "That will have to do," she murmurs. "Take care, sister." My mother hugs me so tight that words are not needed and they are lead out of the room by more guards along with Hazelle and the three younger children. I breathe a sigh of relief at their departure.

Another door opens as food is brought in. I remember I hadn't eaten anything of real substance in days. The aromas make my stomach grumble. "Please, eat," the mayor says and I don't need any more encouragement. Though, as if I'm in the games, I don't gorge myself. The food is of good quality. I recognize the taste of the roast venison. There's also beef with potatoes, steamed broccoli with cheese and fried chicken with crispy skin. These foods probably wouldn't stand up to the scrutiny of the Capitol but they were delicious. After we sated our hunger, I lean back in the chair. I feel healthy for the first time since that hovercraft lifted me out of the arena.

"Tell us how District 13 survived," Finnick asks as he leans back in his chair. I was so worried about Peeta and my family that I hadn't even bothered to think about this. So, the mayor leaned back in his chair and started the story.

The Peacekeepers had come to quell the rebellion, but once they got here, it was already destroyed. An explosion had been rigged at the first warning from their spies within the Capitol. They were the nuclear district after all. However, what the Capitol didn't know was that the District had built a city under the ground. One in which they could survive for years hidden from any detectors the Capitol may had sent. When the explosion erupted, the city had been evacuated. The Peacekeepers went back to tell the Capitol so the government spun a story about how District 13 was destroyed as punishment. They had the Peacekeepers rain fire onto the already bombed building and had it filmed. District 13 had been waiting for this very moment in which another rebellion would take place.

"We just needed something that would unite the districts again. And then there you were, Katniss, with your mockingjay pin. It was like you were sent from the heavens. After the last Hunger Games, we started to roll with plans. We knew it would only be a matter of time." He sipped his drink and set it down. "Come, we must get you prepared. These guards will take you to your quarters so that you may get ready. We'll meet back in here in an about two hours? That will give your friends in the healing chambers plenty of time to heal and meet with us." With that, he left and we followed the other guards.

They led us out of the Justice Building to a dorm of sorts across the street. I was still amazed at the sheer genius of the city. Most people wore black uniforms like the guards that were escorting us. I wondered if it was to be a direct opposite of the Peacekeeper uniforms. The dorms were about five stories high and built with red bricks. We entered into the main double doors into a common area. Straight ahead, stairs led up. To the right was a community area with couches, tables and chairs. I recognized a huge screen TV that was turned off. To the left was a dining room and there must have been a kitchen beyond that. The guards led us up the stairs and stopped on the second floor. They indicated that I should have the first room. I walked in and saw a sparse room. There was a bed with a simple quilt and two pillows with a window that looked out across to the Justice Building. The nightstand had a lamp and there was a dresser. Across the room was a bathroom. "There should be clothes in your size in the drawers. Please feel free to wear anything. The bathroom is fully stocked," one of the guards told me.

I looked over at him. He was tall and lanky but he looked quite young. Maybe around the same age as Gale. "Thank you," I told him.

"We're just glad you're here," he told me. "Maybe now we can go above ground." He said it with a smile but I thought there was some truth behind his words.

I nod but don't say anything back. The door shuts and I go to the bathroom. There's a shower like the ones they use in the Capitol and I grin. That's one of the few things I loved about the Capitol. I took a long hot shower using some spring scented soap. I dried out my hair as best as I could with a towel and ran a comb through my long hair. The tangles were fierce, but once I worked them out, I braided my hair back in my usual style. Then I inspected the clothes. Most of it was black, like the uniforms of the guards. The pants were form fitting but very flexible. I hooked a black belt around the waist and chose a long sleeve shirt of the same flexible and breathable fabric. I found the closet and ran my hands along the different pairs of boots. They looked a lot like the boots I would use for hunting at home or like the ones I wore in my first Games. I took out a pair and found that they were flexible as well. I laced them up my shin with the pants inside. The soles were the same kind of soles from the Hunger Games so my steps were silent. I felt like myself. On top of the dresser was my pin, the locket Peeta had given me and my pearl. I put on the pin and locket and put the pearl in my pocket. I wore my symbols of hope just as surely as I felt it run through me.

I opened the door and since I didn't see anyone, I went down the stairs to the community room. I saw Haymitch, Plutarch and Finnick waiting for me. "Where's Mayor Undersee?" I ask.

"He went to check on his daughter, Madge," Finnick replied.

I nodded and sat down with them at the table. We were just waiting. Then Plutarch asks, "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Katniss?"

I look startled. Maybe I would have figured Haymitch asking me this, but not Plutarch. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

He looks away for a moment and I notice that he seems nervous. "Maybe Peeta-" he starts but I cut him off.

"He's alive. As long as he knows I'm alive, he will survive," I tell him earnestly. I have to keep believing it.

"That may be the problem," Plutarch says gently before he delivers yet another blow to my heart. "He thinks your dead."

**A/N:** Be kind and please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. Here's my attempt of trying to continue the story. I'm sure it will pale in comparison to Suzanne's wonderful work, but here goes chapter five._

**Chapter Five**

I can't breathe. I feel a hand thump my back as I stare at Plutarch like he was one of the tracker jackers. "Why?" is the only word I can manage with my suddenly dry throat.

He looks away. Coward, I think. But, really, that isn't fair. He defied the Capitol. He just can't meet my eyes as he explains. "When we took you up in the hovercraft, we had already picked up Beetee and Finnick. We saw you lying there and knew there were Peacekeeper hovercrafts in the area, so we knew we needed to get you out. When we had you inside, the door was still open and Peeta had crashed through the trees. He was yelling your name. I closed your eyes, as if you were dead, because two Peacekeepers came from behind him. We didn't have time to get him and I thought it would be better, if he were tortured, that he would think you were dead."

Silence hung around us like a death shroud. I remember the way I had clawed Haymitch's face after they had explained everything to me and I was itching to do it to Plutarch. I got up from the table, my chair exploding from behind me as I walked away. I could vaguely hear Finnick expressing his disgust. Haymitch came up to me and stood with me.

"I bet you feel he did the right thing," I said from behind clenched teeth. It took everything in me not to scream.

I felt rather than see Haymitch shake his head. "No, I don't think he did the right thing. Like you said, if he thinks you're alive…" his words drift off.

I nod and my fists clench. My nails have long since been destroyed since the Games, but I still manage to cut into my skin. "We have to get to him and fast," I murmur. All this sitting around and waiting has me suddenly feeling caged like an animal.

"We have to plan," he tells me and I feel his hands on my shoulders as he turns me. His sober gray eyes are serious and unwavering as they look into my own. "We have to have a strategy. Or Peeta and everyone else will die."

I recognize the wisdom of his words. I shrug him off and look over at Plutarch. The respect I had once felt for him dissolves. "If he's dead, you will wish I had drowned you in that punch bowl." The guards come in a few minutes later, oblivious to the tension in the room. They lead us back to the Justice Building to a large briefing room. All of us are dressed in Freeland black, including Madge and Gale. Madge stands next to me and I realize I'm glad she is coming. Maybe I'm glad Gale is too. He's a hunter and she was a pretty good shot the times we went hunting together. The more people I trust that are with me, the better my chances at getting Peeta out alive.

Soldiers start filing into the room in front of us. Some look at us with curiosity, others without any expression at all. Those kind of remind of the Careers so I look away. There are all types of body types, skin and hair colors across the room. It's pretty evenly divided between males and females as well. A woman with midnight black hair and bright blue eyes comes forward to brief the crowd. Her nametag announced that she was Commander Vanzant. Everyone sits down and the room goes black. A screen behind her lights up with blueprints.

"This is the main Peacekeeper building in the Capitol," she starts. Her voice is clear and authoritative. "This is where we believe the prisoners are being kept. Remember, we are there to rescue Peeta Mellark, Annie Cresta, Joanna Mason and any members of the Odair family. Also we are looking for any information on Cinna and Portia. We believe they also have been captured. Remember, these two were elemental in relaying information to us from the Capitol. Also, we are to assess any security measures that are keeping the President protected. However, our mission is only to secure and rescue the captured. We want to keep our presence hidden from the Capitol forces, but should we be discovered, shoot to kill." I like this Commander Vanzant. She then divided the soldiers to teams and assigned them hovercraft.

Then she looked over at us. "Come with me," she ordered. I follow. She leads us to an armory. My heart lifts at the bows. She gives us vest with pockets so that we can add more supplies. I take two thigh sheaths for long knives and tie the black thongs around my legs. The commander hands me a black box and I open it. Inside are different types of arrow heads. "They are poisoned. The red ones are lethal." She walks away to talk to Gale and Madge. I decide I _really_ like this Commander. I test a couple of bows. I find two that I like, and then grab two quivers of arrows. They already have arrowheads but I can see where the arrow tips she gave me would fit. Once I'm armed, I look over. Finnick is happy to have a trident. He loops some rope around his torso and stocks up on knives. He also has a holster for a gun. They made a sheath so that the trident can fit comfortably on his back and he could draw it at a moment's notice.

Gale has two bows and arrows like me, as well as knives, rope and also a gun with holster. I look over at Madge and I feel proud of her. She's got one bow with arrows, two guns holstered at each hip, and knives as well. Both she and the other two are filling their vest pockets with ammunition. I don't like guns, but I would shoot one if I had to. So I grab a gun as well and strap on a holster. I fill my pockets with ammunition and follow the Commander to a hovercraft. "You're with me."

***************************

The ride to the Capitol goes much quicker than I had anticipated. Vanzant explained that District 11 had been taking over the Transportation as we were being rescued. Now that the Districts have control over Transportation, moving about is much easier. There are still battles being fought within the Districts, but they don't involve Hovercraft raining fire over them. I think of Rue's family and I feel thankful for at least that.

As we reach the Capitol I look out the window. I'm startled by all the empty streets and darkness. There are very few lights that are lit on the streets and everything is quiet. Way too quiet for the loudest and brightest place I've ever seen. I look over at Gale and I can see his confusion. He looks back at me, his eyebrows raised and I shrug.

"Martial Law," Vanzant answers for us. "Curfews, less power, and absolutely no partying. The citizens of the Capitol are suffering for the first time in their lives."

Gale snorts at that. "That is not suffering," he remarks. I know he is thinking of the many people who have starved to death in the Seam. Or all the people who lost loved ones in accidents in the mines. In his mind, they are all pigs.

"They don't know any better," I murmur as I look back out and see a patrol of Peacekeepers walking the streets. They look up at the hovercraft but they do not alert anyone. "Peacekeepers," I say out loud.

Vanzant laughed. "I'm not worried. We look like Peacekeeper hovercraft and they fly around the city in timed patrols. Know your enemy. First rule." She turns around to check the squad with her. A tall man with dark brown hair stood up to speak with her. She introduced him as her second in command. "This is Kane. If something should happen to me, he will see you safely out."

The adrenaline pumps through my veins. I stand up because I can sit no longer. The time for sitting is over. I can feel it in the air as the squad gets up, checks their weapons again. Gale and Madge did the same. The hatch opens in the floor and we all line up. Kane and several others take to the ladder and are lowered on top of the building. Vanzant, Gale, Madge, Finnick and I follow. I feel the momentary shock of not being able to move and then we are lowered. I see the squad looking in different directions covering us. As we are released, I move back and take off a bow. I then pull out an arrow and notch it. I scan the rooftop and I briefly wonder how they got past the force field. Then we're moving to the door.

Vanzant takes out a slim card from a pocket and swipes at the door handle. It glows white for a moment and then opens. She slips the card back into her pocket and raises her gun as she checks the interior. I follow her closely as we make our way down the stairs. I don't hear any other footsteps and I give silent thanks for our silent feet. We take the stairs quickly until we've reached the tenth floor. She holds up a hand for us to halt as she again swipes the card. She inches the door forward, gun first, and peers around. Vanzant motions for the other teams responsible for the other hostages to go to the left. Finnick leaves with them. She waves us through and posts two guards on the door before turning to the right. I briefly remember the blue prints as I follow. The building is cold and there are no windows. The only lights are sporadic wall sconces giving off a red glow. I wish fervently for the glasses from the Games that allowed me to see in the dark. She holds up her hand and we pause.

We hear boots clacking on the marble floor. They pause and we hear some beeping sounds and then the silent swoosh of the door. Then we hear screaming. I want to lunge forward but I can't give away our position. We follow slowly to the open door. I peer in and my heart stops.

Peeta is strapped to a metal slab. His prosthetic leg is gone and the stump where it should be connected is bloody. There are several gashes along his skin and blood trickles slowly down his body. He's slumped over as if he is unconscious and I watch as one of their guards sticks a needle into his arm. Peeta moans and his head thrashes back. The sweat has matted up his golden hair. My heart squeezes. I raise my bow and I fire not waiting for a command from Vanzant. The arrow pierces the guard's neck and he falls over. Before the other guard has time to process the information, another arrow flies over my shoulder and through his heart.

I run to Peeta whose beautiful blue eyes open. He stares at me in horror for a moment and I hear him whisper, "Katniss."

"Shhh," I try to hush him and I push back his hair. His skin is burning up against my hand. Vanzant motions to hurry so I have Madge unhook the restraints so that Gale and I can carry him out. I give her my extra bow and I pull out the gun. I watch as Vanzant shows me to put in on stun and then I hold on to Peeta as we move from the room. Tears are falling from my eyes silently, but I try not to let them blur my vision. I'm continuously blinking them back. She heads to an elevator and swipes the card again. We stand there in the open and train our guns on the doors. Luckily, when they silently slide open, the car is empty. We get in and Vanzant pushes the top floor.

Peeta's head falls against mine and I can hear him sniff my hair. "Katniss," he murmurs again. His voice is hoarse. I don't know if it is from lack of use or from screaming. To think of something else, I start thinking of a hundred different ways to kill President Snow. We reach the roof again and make our way towards the hovercraft. With Peeta, Gale and I attached to the ladder, we are taken up. As soon as we reach the top, two healers take Peeta from me. I follow helplessly and rub at my blood spattered arms. Peeta's blood. They put him in a chamber that is just big enough for one person and close the door. I sit on the floor next to the chamber and wrap my arms around my knees as it starts to hum. I barely aware of the flurry of activity as they bring in more injured people as I finally let go and let the tears fall.

**A/N:** Please be kind and leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. Here's my attempt of trying to continue the story. I'm sure it will pale in comparison to Suzanne's wonderful work, but here goes chapter six._

**Chapter Six**

I dimly come aware of someone sitting next to me with their arm around me. I look up and see Madge. She has been silent through this whole ordeal and I realize that although she has no experience with anything out side of our District, this girl is strong in a way I would never thought she could be. I think back to the days back in the District and how she was quiet, never really one to socialize, like me. I think of that lonely house with a mother that was always in bed and father always looking to business. Then I remember the day she had come to visit before my first Games. How intense her eyes had been as she insisted I take her pin. This girl, who in District 12 terms has been so privileged, ran through a blizzard to deliver morphling for Gale after he was whipped.

Here she is, armed to the teeth in a way I bet she has never imagined, stoic in the face of all these injured people, and comforting me. A new admiration for her runs through me. She's tough. She notices my stare and squeezes my shoulder. I see her blue eyes are troubled so I ask her what's wrong.

Madge looks across the room as the healers are furiously working on someone that I don't recognize. "It was too easy," she says softly.

I'm confused at first, because I don't get what she is saying. But then I see Commander Vanzant on her other side and I see her nod. "We didn't encounter any resistance, really. There weren't enough guards."

A chill runs through me and I rub my arms. As my hand brushes my left forearm I freeze. "Commander, does he still have his tracker in his left arm? Do any of them still have trackers?"

Her blue eyes widen in alarm and she barks out orders to the Healers. She grabs Madge and me and moves us out of the way. We watch as they dig out trackers from Peeta and the other captives. "How long have we been traveling?" I ask.

"About an hour and a half," Madge answers. So the Capitol, if they have been tracking us which I'm sure they have been, has known our location for an hour and a half and they haven't done anything yet? Something doesn't add up for me. I look over at Commander Vanzant and I can see her working through the same process. Something doesn't feel right.

"Stay here," she orders us and walks out the door.

Finnick comes over to us as we stand watching the Healers destroy the trackers. "What's going on?" I tell him everything I know so far. His green eyes go grim as he looks around the room. "The only thing I can imagine," he says softly so that only Madge and I can hear him, "is that someone on this hovercraft is spying for the Capitol."

_Well, of course someone is,_ I think. _The odds are never in our favor_. Gale comes in the room and looks over at us. His eyes are just as grim as Finnick's. He walks over to us and says under his breath, "Get your weapons ready."

I don't even think to ask why. I pull an arrow out of my quiver and guard Peeta's chamber now that they have dug out his tracker. I look in the tiny window over where his face should be and I see his eyelids fluttering. I wonder what dreams are haunting him. "How much longer for the healing process?" I ask his healer.

"About another fifteen minutes," she tells me. "When it's finished, we'll fit him with a new leg." I nod. Madge is on the other side of the chamber and the healer doesn't say anything about our stance. I'm guessing she knows what is going on. "I'm worried about the others," the healer tells us.

"Which others?" I ask. She points across from us. I didn't recognize the two bloody masses that were brought in and stuffed into chambers. "Who are they?"

The healer sighs. "It's Cinna and Portia. They need at least two more hours." My stomach clutches. Cinna… The last time I saw him, I was trapped in a glass tube while two Peacekeepers beat him with spike covered gloves and dragged him away in the Launching Room from the arena. They beat him because he had defied President Snow who had ordered me to where my wedding dress for my last interview. When I had raised my arms above my head, the wedding dress had burned leaving behind a black dress in feathers with white wings that looked like a mockingjay. Dear, sweet, wonderful Cinna.

I catch the edge of Peeta's chamber for balance as the hovercraft dips and weaves. "What's going on?" I ask. Nobody answers but I already know. The Capitol is after us. I'm not sure how long we sway back and forth, but the healers step forward and get Peeta out of the chamber. They sedate him and then lead him to a table as they put on his prosthetic leg. I watch the process as I sway back and forth with the craft wondering how they can do this in these conditions.

Other Healers run to Cinna's and Portia's chambers and look at digital machines. They punch buttons on the key pads and read more displays. I want to tell them to hurry. Now that I have my friend back, I don't want to let him go. I look around the room and I see Annie is awake, dressed, and huddled next to Finnick. His family is huddled around them and hugging. Each of them has a bandage around their left forearm from the trackers.

I turn back to Peeta and I see them reviving him. I'm drawn towards him so that when his eyes blink open, I'm standing in his line of vision. "Katniss?" he asks. His eyes search mine and I feel his hand reach for my face. "You're real? Or are we dead?"

You would think that I wouldn't have any more tears in me, and yet the fall down my cheek and onto his hand. "We're alive," I answer.

He moves faster than I would think possible after his ordeal. He sits up, swings around and wraps both of his arms around me. It's a little awkward because I still have the bow and arrow in one hand, as well as the quiver of arrows on my back. But I hug him tightly with my other arm and just let myself feel. His hair is soft on my face, his breath hot on my neck, his heart loud and strong against my chest. I hear him murmuring just my name over and over again.

He pulls back and his fingers lightly run over my face. "I thought you were dead," he whispers.

I try for a smile. "It would take a lot more than a lightning bolt to do that."

His smile returns and he looks around the room. The craft weaves again, and though my legs were braced for balance, Peeta was not. I sway with him and have to grab the table he is on in order to stay upright. "Where are we?"

"On a hovercraft owned by District 13. We rescued you from the Capitol, but they were tracking us. Now they are after us." I see him tense up and I know he realizes what I'm saying. The nightmare isn't over yet. A healer comes up with some clothes and he quickly gets dressed. Madge comes over with one of her guns and a holster and hands it to Peeta. He looks grateful as he straps it on. I hand him a thigh sheath and a knife. I also give him a bow with some arrows.

I look up and see Gale's eyes burning into us. But something is different about his gaze. It's like he's working something out. He's not angry, or at least he doesn't look it. A moment later, we hear a commotion outside of the door and Vanzant returns with a woman with her arms cuffed behind her. She has brown hair and green eyes. Vanzant throws her onto the floor. "Lock her in a chamber," Vanzant orders. Her eyes are cold and distant as the other woman is lifted and put in a chamber.

We hear her scream out until the door is shut. After that, we don't hear anything at all. "If we get back to base, she'll have a trial for treason. If we don't, she can stay there." Vanzant's eyes sweep around the room and see that everyone is out of the chambers except for Cinna and Portia. "How much longer?" she asks.

"About ten minutes, sir," a healer replies. I realize the "Sir" is a sign of respect even to a female officer.

"Let's hope we have that long," she tells them. Then she sweeps her gaze across us again. "We may go down. If we do, you need to be able to run and fight. They've shot down three of our hovercraft. We're out of the Capitol area but they have followed us. If we go down, be ready." I nod even though I know she doesn't expect us to reply. She walks out and I feel Peeta's had in mine. It's strong though I can tell he's lost a lot of weight even in the few days we haven't seen each other.

"Katniss," I hear him whisper and I turn to look at him. "I love you," he tells me.

Something explodes inside me and it takes me a minute before I realize it is joy. Even though the world is screwed up and we might die, _again_, his simple declaration of something he's said a thousand times still manages to give me joy. Maybe it is because this time, I can say it back. "I love you, too."

His eyes widen and he lowers his head to softly kiss my lips. This is different than most kisses we've shared. A warm feeling spreads through me, but it's not the one of longing I've felt before. It's gentle and reaching and makes me glow on the inside. My body feels weightless and the only feeling I get from it is his lips softly on mine. When he's finished I feel as if my head is revolving somewhere above the rest of my body. His arm goes around my shoulders and tugs me to his side and he lays his head on top of mine.

The Healers pull Cinna and Portia out of the chambers and dress them. Cinna sees me and comes over to hug me. "I'm sorry," I tell him and he shakes his head. We briefly tell both he and Portia about the situation. Someone arms them and I feel slightly hysterical at the thought of Cinna with a gun. His fingers are used to fabrics, not weapons, but I also know there is a lot about Cinna that I don't know.

Not that we have time to go into it now. An alarm sounds through the hovercraft and Vanzant comes into the room. "We're about five miles west from Freeland. We're going down. Get ready to fight." Her words are short and simple and feel me with dread. I square my shoulders and brace for impact. It seems as if I'm always getting ready to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. Here's my attempt of trying to continue the story. I'm sure it will pale in comparison to Suzanne's wonderful work, but here goes chapter seven._

**Chapter Seven**

Peeta speaks up. "Are there any canteens or anything we can carry water in?" I realize then that we are only five miles from District 13, but this will be a very rough and slow going five miles if the Capitol converges on us. Peeta's words make me remember what Haymitch told us at our first Games: _Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water. _It seems as if Peeta is taking this on like another Games.

Maybe that's how we should look at it. We trail out behind Vanzant and we see more of her squad. They're looking through boxes and hidden storage areas under seats and behind walls. I see a pile of canteens growing in the middle, along with backpacks with parachutes inside and more rope. "Grab them too," I tell everyone. Everyone is grabbing for something. The hovercraft takes a hit and we all fall forward around the pile.

Then the craft starts to spin quickly and we are all flattened against the walls. I can feel the quiver of arrows pressing into my back and the parachute pack pressing into my stomach. Then the craft levels out before it bumps again and I know that we've landed. I shake of the dizziness and I put the back on and maneuver the quiver so it will stay put. "Move!" Vanzant orders and we file out of the opening in the side of the hovercraft. When we are outside, those of us who are trained with weapons have them up and ready to fire. My eyes take in our surroundings. We seem to be in a clearing with trees all around. Vanzant had said that District 13 was five miles to the east. I look to the sky and see the sun setting to my left so I go to the right.

"This way," I tell them and we run quickly for cover. I hear a mockingjay call and I look back. There's a hovercraft over ours and a ladder descends. We see the white peacekeeper uniforms on the ladder from here. Vanazant holds something up in her hand and pushes the button. Our hovercraft explodes and the one above it goes with it.

"That may buy us some time," she tells me. Then the squad looks to me. I realize that they are waiting for orders. District 13 has been an underground city for years. It hits me that these people have never had to go outside.

I sigh. "Anyone have a map?" A man in his late twenties walks up and takes something out of his vest. He unfolds it. "Can you find where we are on it?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "All I know is that the barren land is here before you get to District 13 on the north side. There are woods that border the western side of the District here and it also borders the barren land's southern side. But I don't know where we are in the forest."

I look at the map and then call to Peeta. He's my map expert from the last Games. "What do you think?"

He studies it for a moment and looks up. "Keep heading east then. Maybe northeast so we can know exactly where we are in relation to the border lands." I nod.

"We have to find a water source. It's going to be dark soon, so that must be a priority. No lights, no fires, and nothing that can reflect where we are back to them."

"Camouflage," Peeta says. I nod in agreement.

"We'll deal with that once we can find some mud." I look around the group and I see them hanging on our every word. Well, everyone besides Finnick and Joanna that is. They've been through the Games, they know what to do. I see Annie shudder and Finnick's arm goes around her. It seems to me her nightmare come back to life. I look away. "Stay in the trees and away from anywhere that doesn't give cover. Buddy up," I say as an after thought. "Let's move."

Again, I give thanks that our boots make the walking silent. I can barely hear Peeta's shuffle and I'm amazed. Our eyes search the skies as we move from tree to tree. My mind turns back to my mother and Prim and I wonder what they're going through. Do they know we've been shot down?

I square my shoulders. I'm not going to give the Capitol the chance to beat us. I've been through two Hunger Games and I've survived. I can get us through this. I have to. I look to my left and I see Gale. He's silent, his eyes searching the skies and then he turns to me. "You're different," he accuses. I feel Peeta fall behind to give us privacy.

"Yes, I am," I answer. I look around searching for some sign of water. I don't want to have this discussion right now, especially in front of Peeta.

We've been walking for a few minutes and I almost thought that I had gotten my wish not to do this now before he spoke again. "He's changed too."

"Who?" I ask.

"Peeta."

I think about that for a minute and then I realize Gale is right. Peeta has changed. He's not just the baker's son anymore, or a second place wrestler. He's a survivor, and a fighter. "Yes," I answer again, keeping my voice level. I look at Gale out of the corner of my eye and I see him nod.

It's like he's trying to work everything out. I can almost hear the gears in his mind work together. "You're not the girl I fell in love with anymore." His voice is soft. "You're a different woman." _Woman. Huh_. I feel like I've aged decades in the past year and Gale, who probably knows me better than most, has realized that I aged without him. He's always been a man in my eyes but this time I think he feels I've shot ahead of him. Maybe I have. "I understand, Katniss."

"Understand what?" I ask.

"I understand why you love him. Why it is Peeta and not me. At least, I think I do. And I accept it. I just want you to know that," he tells me. Both of my hands are tied up with my bow but I wish I could hold onto Gale's hand and let him know how much it means to me that he says that. Before I can say anything, he falls back and I feel Peeta back on my right side.

"I think I see water to the right," Peeta tells me and I'm so thankful he doesn't want to pick that conversation apart. I'm sure he does, but Peeta is so kind he wouldn't do that with Gale right here. I nod and we circle around to a fast moving stream. There's pretty good cover from the trees with branches so long, they obscure us from view. We fill our canteens and drink. The water is refreshing and I want to stay as alert as possible. I'm starting to feel each of the hours of this really long day.

Peeta starts rubbing mud in his hair and on his skin. The others see him doing this, and follow his lead. I watch as Madge slings mud in her hair without a second thought and I smile. She's so far removed from the girl in the pretty white dress. I see Gale next to her trying to help her hide her blond hair. I feel something inside me let go and I realize it is Gale that I'm letting go.

Then we hear another mockingjay call and I hiss, "Trees!" Everyone moves from the stream and pushes up against a tree. A bright light shines through tree branches and moves around the stream. They must have figured out we would head for water. I silently make my way up a tree once the light disappears and the hovercraft flies off. I want to get a better look. The tree is sturdy and great for climbing. I get as high as I can and I have a good view over the forest. Looking down, I realize I'm about thirty feet in the air. Maybe more. I look around the treetops and I see several hovercrafts with bright lights searching for us. We can't tell if they are Capitol or District 13, but I bet they are Capitol.

I look to the north as I see a hovercraft with a bright light. I can see where the forest ends and the barren lands begin since the forest slopes down. It's probably about two hundred yards from here. I carefully make my way down the tree and lightly drop to the ground. I relay our position to Vanzant and she nods.

I feel hunger gnawing away inside me and I'm surprised that no one has mentioned it. They're probably too scared to. "We need to eat," I tell her and I see her nod. I realize that her people are soldiers but they have never hunted before. I realize that even though she is the Commander, the people see me as a leader. There are about thirty people here who need to be fed.

"Finnick," I call and he comes forward with Annie beside him. "See what you can get out of the stream to eat. Annie, if you can look around the banks and see if there are any plants that we can eat, it would help." I see Finnick's look of relief. That way, he can keep an eye out for her.

"My family will help," he tells me and I let him deal with them. He walks away with Annie and talks things over with a man who is as tall as he is. The group heads to the stream and some of the squad go with them.

"Gale," I call and he comes over. "We need to hunt. Fish and berries won't feed thirty people." He nods but he looks over at Peeta. Then both Peeta and I smile. "He'll stay here with Madge and keep a look out. Peeta is a little…"

"Loud," he finishes. Then he grabs my chin in his hand and kisses me hard. "Don't go too far and get back quickly," he orders me.

I kiss him back just as hard and then I say, "Yes, sir."

Gale and I stride off into the woods. We're silent but I feel the silence is comforting. Both of us have our bows out and ready. We've gone in for about thirty yards when I see the buck. He's beautiful and powerful. I don't think twice as I let the arrow fly and it hits him directly in the eye. Another arrow hits his heart at the same time. Gale and I bring the deer back to camp and we start to clean it.

I see some of the squad watching us, and some people turn away. Portia has looked away as she's huddled next to Cinna but he's watching me with his steady green eyes. It's messy work, but it feels good to be doing something. Once we've cut up the meat and lay it out on a parachute, I see Finnick and his father coming towards us with a bag full of fish and Annie with berries.

"How are we going to cook everything without a fire?" a person asks. I can tell they are hungry and restless and scared.

"Gene," Vanzant calls out and a young woman comes up to her. "May I see your torch?" The woman digs in a shoulder bag and gives an instrument to the commander. The commander turns it on and a jet of fire comes out. Then she hands it over to me. "This should help."

It puts out minimal light and it cooks the meat. Pretty soon, everyone is feasting on venison and fish with berries. Not a bad haul for a meal out in the woods. "We need to sleep in shifts. Sleep under the trees," I tell them. I bury what is left over of the carcass and bones from the deer so it won't draw in any predators. Vanzant and a few of her squad claim first watch. Peeta and I settle with our back to a tree with his arms around me. I fall asleep immediately.

I wake up to the sound of gunfire.

**A/N:** Please be kind and review.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. Here's my attempt of trying to continue the story. I'm sure it will pale in comparison to Suzanne's wonderful work, but here goes chapter eight._

**Chapter Eight**

_I, along with Madge and Gale behind Vanzant, turn the corner in the dark hallways. The two guards enter a room and soon after a scream is heard. I don't wait for the order, but run into the room to see Peeta attached to a metal slab with a needle in his arm. Blood drips from several gashes and his prosthetic leg is missing. I kill the guard with my arrow, another passes by me to kill the other._

_But this time, Peeta doesn't waken. When I go to him, his skin is cold and his lips are turning blue. I scream out for him to come back, but already the life that was in Peeta is already dimming. President Snow comes out of a dark corner, his eyes almost glowing in the shadows and I grab the gun and shoot. But he just stands there, looking like a snake while Peeta's body grows cold…_

For once, I was not woken up by my own screams as I tried valiantly to shake off the vestiges of the dream. It was the sound of gunfire. Both Peeta and I stood up in shock and looked around. The Capitol had found them. Teams of Peacekeepers in white uniforms searched the forest for them. The District 13 soldiers were yelling orders to each other and shooting at the Peacekeepers that hunted them.

My heart raced with adrenaline as I notched an arrow in my bow and searched for a target. But that same heart froze. Across the clearing, Gale stood with an empty bow in one hand. A Peackeeper was aiming a gun at his heart. My fingers tighten painfully on my bow as I whisper, "Gale."

Peeta turns to see and I hear his muttered oath. I square my shoulders and take aim. I will not lose Gale. I may not be what he wanted, I may not feel the way I should have for him, but I'll be damned if I lose my best friend to the Capitol. They have taken so much from me and those I love that I absolutely refuse that they take Gale too. I hear movement to our left but Peeta quickly dispatches whatever it was as I let my arrow fly. I feel the feathers brush my fingertips as it is loosed from my bow. It flies straight and true right through the Peacekeeper's neck. I have a moment to feel triumph before I see another Peacekeeper stumble into the clearing behind Gale. I don't have time to notch another arrow and I feel my throat close in fear.

And then something amazing happens. An arrow flies over Gale's shoulder just as one flew over mine when we saved Peeta. The Peacekeeper goes down and Gale turns to see who saved his life. I look with him and I'm surprised and yet oddly proud when I see Madge, her muddy hair in a tangle, throw her bow over her shoulder and grab Gale's hand. It finally falls into place for me. She grabs a gun from her holster and shoots as Gale grabs his own. I see now that he doesn't have any arrows left. They start to run.

"Come on," I cry to Peeta and I grab his arm. We start running in the same direction. Vanzant is to the right of us with Gene, Kane and Finnick's family. My heart goes out to Finnick as I see Annie's fear. She screams as she is shot in the leg. Without breaking much of his stride, he throws Annie over his shoulder and keeps running. I see him throw a trident through a Peacekeeper on his way. Three spots of red grow on the white uniform as he yanks his trident out and keeps running.

"Run, Katniss!" I hear Peeta scream and I can continue. I notch another arrow and I shoot at the first Peacekeeper I see. I feel a wild sort of hate welling up inside of me. Why can't we just have a few hours of peace? Why do we have to fight every time we turn around? Why would anyone want to put others under their thumb? Why can't we just live?

I feel Peeta next to me and it calms my nerves. It brings into focus just what I'm fighting for. He will not be taken again. I will not be taken again. I turn so suddenly that Peeta fumbles as he tries to see what I do. I stand in the light of the Capitol hovercraft and with a piercing cry I let loose with my arrows. I see the white of the Peacekeeper uniforms as they run towards us and shoot their guns, but I don't dodge. I just pull an arrow, notch, aim, and fire, one after another after another. I watch as uniforms fall. The Capitol has made me a monster. Now they taste just how angry their monster has become. I feel Peeta tug on me and I wrench out of his grasp. My long legs eat up the ground as I pull an arrow out of one Peacekeeper and shoot it into another. I hear shouts behind me but I ignore them. I'm tired of being hunted. I'm tired of being cornered like a rabbit. So now I hunt them. I grasp another arrow out of a groaning Peacekeeper and fire at another. I hear gunshots behind me and I realize it isn't just my arrows that are making them fall. Others are fighting with me. I see the hovercraft swerve above us and I realize that someone has been shooting at it as well. I see smoke and something clicks back into place.

As I turn to run because I know the hovercraft will fall, a fallen Peacekeeper catches my leg and I go sprawling. I turn to look in their eyes. "If you survive," I tell the man as he blinks at me, "tell that bastard, Snow, I'm coming for him." Then I kick hard and shoot myself up from the ground like an arrow being loosed from a bow. Peeta is there, with his hand out and I latch onto it as I run. I don't even look back as I hear the hovercraft fall and explode. With Peeta's hand in mine, I run towards the future.

***

It feels as if we had run several hundred yards before we collapse. I pull out my canteen and drink greedily as we take stock of everyone. There are several who seem wounded but should be able to get back to headquarters just fine. I look over at Peeta in triumph and whatever I was about to say just shrivels up on my tongue.

His eyes are hot with anger as he looks at me. "Just what in the hell were you trying to prove, Katniss?" he starts in a soft voice but by the time he makes it to my name it's almost a shout. It's been rare that I've seen Peeta while he was mad, but it always shocks me when it happens.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I drink again from the canteen.

He pulls out of my hand roughly and takes a gulp. Some of it dribbles down his chin and he wipes it with a dirty arm. "You going off like some kind of… I don't know. Like a person with a death wish! We just got each other back. Are you that hell bent on throwing it away again?"

"No, Peeta, it's not like that. Just some kind of rage bubbled up inside me and I just didn't think."

"Surprise, surprise," says a voice from behind us. It's Gale. I narrow my eyes at him as I stand up.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

But it's not Gale who answers. It's not even Peeta. Madge peeks around from behind Gale and looks at me. "You don't ever think. You just rush head long into any situation. We were all running and then all of a sudden, we hear this cry. We turn around and there you are taking on all of the Peacekeepers."

"Well, they just would have chased us. They probably would have killed us. Do you enjoy being hunted? Because that is exactly what they will do every minute of every day. We are their playthings, their prey, their entertainment and the thorns in their sides. If we don't take a stand, if we always run, then how will we ever take back what is ours?" This is the first time that I can remember ever making a speech like this. I see Finnick nod by a tree with his arm around a newly bandaged Annie. I see Vanzant staring at me with respect in her eyes.

But when I look back at Peeta, all I see is fear. The fight goes out of me. "I'm sorry for worrying you," I tell him. The crowd disperses. Maybe they sense our need to be alone. His hand, streaked with dirt and smoke, push a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry for getting angry. It just scared me. Sometimes you scare me, Katniss. You're so brave and so bright. If I ever lost you…" his voice trails off.

"Well, you haven't lost me yet. I'm here. You're here," I tell him softly and I lean up to kiss him. Our mouths meet briefly and gently and the feelings that I have had before with Peeta, this yearning to be with someone, bubbles up once again inside me.

He grabs onto me and holds on tightly. All I can do is grip him back. He hugs me so tight that it's hard to breathe, but I hold on anyway. His heart beats against mine. I feel his breath on my neck. And it finally hits me that he's alive. He's so wonderfully alive.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update. I can't promise another one soon but I will by hardest. Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. Here's my attempt of trying to continue the story. I'm sure it will pale in comparison to Suzanne's wonderful work, but here goes chapter nine._

**Chapter Nine**

As Peeta releases me, I hear steps coming up from behind. I turn to see Commander Vanzant standing there. "We have to keep moving. I know they will be looking for us." I nod and try to get my breath back from all of this emotion.

"We need to see where we are," I tell her. I give Peeta my bow and arrow and climb the nearest tree. I see a group of hovercrafts near the clearing with bright lights shining down on the smoke. I feel a sense of grim satisfaction. But I also know it will only be a matter of time, a matter of very short time, before they start looking for us. I get out bearings and I notice we have made it closer to the barren area and I believe I even see the outlines of the ruins of District 13 as the early morning light starts to light up the east.

I shimmy down the tree as quickly as possible. "We have to go in that direction," I point to Commander Vanzant as Peeta hands me back my bow. I don't have any arrows left, but I still throw it over my shoulder. It's too fine a bow to just throw away. "We also need to go now. They're looking at the clearing and it won't be too much longer before they start searching again."

She nods as she gathers her people together to relay the news. Peeta holds my hand as we walk over to Cinna and Portia. "Are you okay?" I ask them.

Cinna nods. "Look at you," he tells me with a wry smile.

"Look at you," I say back. "It's so odd to see you fighting this way."

He smiles back at me with a genuine smile. "It's real good to see you, Katniss."

I hug him tightly as I whisper back, "It's real good to see you too. I didn't think I ever would see you again."

I hear him breathe deep before he says, "Me too."

The others join us and he gives me one final squeeze. I look over to see Portia and Peeta also embracing before we all break apart. Commander Vanzant nods over at me and I know she's giving me the lead. I take a deep breath. "Ok everyone, listen up." I raise my voice but to where it would not be overheard outside of our group. "We move fast and we move silently. Keep all communication to a minimum. We're moving in this direction," I tell them as I point to the east. "Commander, can you tell me if you have an access point to get into the base?"

One of her soldiers steps up. "We do have a tunnel that connects to the forest floor. It's in case we ever needed to evacuate. There are several big groupings of rocks, but one of the groupings conceals the entrance."

I nod. "That's what we're looking for. It's not very far from here. Maybe about two or three hundred yards. Everyone be on the look out for what he has described. Keep your weapons ready." We move out with Peeta and myself in the lead.

I find myself thankful for the leg they have given Peeta. It has kept him quiet and he is able to keep up with me. We travel quietly with no words spoken between us. I continuously check the area, the tops of the trees, and around them for any sign of the Capitol following us.

We keep moving. It's quiet in the woods. I'm not sure if all the explosions have scared off the game or if it is something else. It gives me an eerie feeling as we continue through the forest. I hear Annie behind me and before I can try and figure out a way to keep her quiet I see something out of the corner of my eye. It's a grouping of gray rocks. I look around and see several others.

I signal Vanzant and I rush over to one grouping and start searching. Peeta is next to me and we're both searching frantically. It's then that I hear the mockingjay. My eyes are wide as they latch on Peeta's and we both know we don't have much time before a hovercraft arrives.

I hear Annie cry out again, and we see that she's found the opening. Peeta pulls me over to that grouping. "Wait," I whisper.

"We don't have time to fight them, Katniss," he whispers back.

I shake my head. "No, it's our tracks!" He looks at me in understanding then. I look around and grab a low hanging branch. I take my knife out of the sheath and I start sawing. Peeta, Gale and Madge see this and copy me. We break the branches and start sweeping the clearing. Gale gets the idea to run in the other direction.

I tell him to hurry and Madge follows him to create more footprints. I trust him to come back without leading the Capitol around. I see that Vanzant has gotten Finnick's family, Cinna, Portia, and Johanna safely through the tunnel along with most of her crew.

I see Gale and Madge break through the trees using the branches to brush behind them. Once the area is clear of most of the tracks, I get to the rocks, brushing as I go with Peeta, Gale and Madge all following my example. Once my foot touches rock, I heave the branch in any direction. Vanzant goes into the tunnel along with her waiting soldier. Madge and Gale follow and Peeta pulls me into the tunnel. We put the seal back on just as the Mockingjay lets out another call. We hold our breath and we can hear the Peacekeepers in the clearing.

"No one is here," I hear one of them call out.

"I see tracks! But it's only two on foot!" says another. "Maybe they split up."

"Separate. Find them. Snow wants them dead or alive." In the dim light, I see Peeta's eyes wide on mine. We listen for another few minutes as we hear them shuffle away and I let out the breath I had been holding. That was way too close to call.

We head down a ladder into another tunnel where everyone else is waiting. Vanzant breaks a glow stick and a faint yellow light shines throughout. "Let's go," she orders as she takes the lead.

I hang back for a moment with Peeta and let the others rush by. I'm glad the lead is out of my hands and I don't have to lead everyone back anymore. He rubs my shoulders. _We've saved him_, is all I can think. _He's safe._

But for how long?


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. Here's my attempt of trying to continue the story. I'm sure it will pale in comparison to Suzanne's wonderful work, but here goes chapter ten._

_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers. Thank you all for all of your wonderful words of encouragement and kindness. I can't tell you how much it means to me when I read one of your reviews._

**Chapter Ten**

It didn't take long until we reached the landing area. Once people started to notice us, a cry went up. Others paused in their work to look up at us too. Vanzant stops and turns to us. "I have to go and notify my superiors and the mayor. Kane will escort you all to the Justice building." She then turns on her heel and jogs away. People call out her name as she passes and she waves at them but continues on.

It's so hard to believe that we're back. We follow Kane through the landing area as another hovercraft unloads. We weave around the people, the carts and the crates and eventually head to where the Justice building is. I see Peeta's look of wonder as he stares up and down and all around. "Pretty unbelievable, huh?" I ask him.

"It's absolutely incredible that they've been down here for so long and on one knew." I squeeze is hand as we walk into the building and back into the conference room we used before. Then I hear Peeta mutter a curse and he's suddenly lurching from me and across the room. I'm so shocked that it takes me a moment to notice that he went after Mayor Snow. A few guards in the room restrain them but I can see the effort it takes from them.

"Peeta, wait," I call out to him as I move around the guards and into his line of vision. What I see scares me. His blue eyes, normally so kind or thoughtful, are full of rage. Tears from his anger rain down his face but he's twisting and fighting the guards every step of the way. "Peeta, it's not President Snow," I try and tell him.

Finally, his eyes focus on me and I breathe a sigh of relief as the rage empties from those blue orbs. "What?" he asks as he blinks.

"It's not President Snow. This is the Mayor of District 13. He's President Snow's brother," I explain as I rub my hands over his tense shoulders. He jerks his arms from the guards, who at a nod from the mayor, let go of him.

"My apologies," Peeta says stiffly as a red flush creeps up his neck. But it makes me wonder just what exactly Peeta went through back in the Capitol to cause such a violent reaction.

"No, my dear boy," the Mayor says. "It's perfectly understandable given your condition. Welcome to District 13. I'm sure all of you would like to get some rest. These soldiers will lead you to your quarters." The Mayor sounds calm but I see his hand shake and I understand that the episode shook him more than he's willing to admit.

As we're leaving the Justice Building, a group of people are waiting out in the front of our dorm building. It's all the survivors from District 12. I hadn't had a chance to tell Peeta what happened. "Peeta," I tell him before we go any further. "District 12 has been destroyed."

His eyes go wide and he looks away from me. "I saw it on television. Snow made me watch. I thought that maybe it had been a trick."

"It wasn't a trick. But there were survivors," I tell him.

He looks back at me and not at the crowd. "Did my family make it?"

"I know your father did, but I'm not sure about the rest of your family."

He nods and grips my hand in his. When we look over, we see Mr. Mellark, the baker, standing across the street with tears streaming down his face. "My boy," he says softly as we reach him. He grips Peeta's shoulders and pulls him into a hard hug.

I look away from the scene and I see my mother. She runs over to me and grips me just as tightly. We look back over to the Mellarks and I notice one of Peeta's older brothers. However, I don't see Mrs. Mellark and the other brother. I see tears running down Peeta's face and I go over to him and wrap my arm around him. "My brother and my mother didn't make it," he tells me. I don't say anything but I let him hold on as tight as possible.

I look up and I see Mr. Mellark smiling down at me. "Thank you," he tells me softly as he kisses my cheek. Then we all break apart. "You must be so tired," he tells his son. "Go get some rest."

The soldiers lead Peeta and the others to the dorm rooms. Peeta's room is right across the hall from mine. I go with him into his room and let the soldier close the door behind us. Suddenly, I feel awkward now that we're alone. I point to the bathroom and I tell him it is a lot like the ones from the Capitol. He gives me a weary smile and then kisses me softly on the lips. "Please don't go anywhere," he tells me.

"I won't," I whisper and he goes into the bathroom. I look around the room and decide to lay down on the bed as I wait for him. It isn't long before I fall asleep to the sound of water hitting the tiled floor in the shower.

When I wake, it is to Peeta jerking in his sleep. I try to wake him up and when he does, I can see the fear in his eyes. I see the pulse jumping in his neck and I wrap my arms around him while he tries to get his breath back. He sniffs my hair as he embraces me and I feel his whole body shake.

I've never had to endure one of Peeta's nightmares. This is a whole new frightening experience for me and I can only imagine the pain and the fear he went through while watching me thrash in one of my own. "Peeta," I say softly. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

I feel him stiffen next to me and I pull my head back to look at him. "What we experienced in the games was horrible, Katniss," he tells me. "But what they did to me… what he did to me, was…" His voice drifts off and I can see his eyes go glazed with the memories.

I want to kill them. I feel all this rage fill me at the thought, at the very ideas, of what they did to this boy who has sacrificed so much, who has become this wonderful and strong man. I can't imagine what it took to break him.

"What did they do?" I ask him. Part of me is scared of the answer and I don't want to know. But, if I can ever help him go past it, I need to know.

He shakes his head. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it, Katniss," he tells me. His eyes are dark and in so much pain. All I want to do is ease his pain. I've never been able to watch anyone suffer.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be here," I tell him and he pulls me in close for a kiss. Then he pulls away and asks me what has happened since I left the arena. I tell him everything from the moment that I woke up until rescuing him.

He's quiet for a while before he says, "Thank you for coming to get me."

"Of course I came to get you. I couldn't leave you behind."

I look up to see his smile and finally it seems as if the darkness is swept away from his gaze. He leans down to kiss me again. But this kiss is different. His lips seem more urgent, and after a while I get lost in his kisses. The reactions I feel in my body overpower any thoughts I have in my mind. Our hands start to roam each other and finally, as we're both breathing heavily, he pulls back. "Now isn't the time," he whispers and I know that he's right. Even though I don't want him to be, I know that he's right.

So, he gathers me close and kisses my head. We pull the covers up over us and just listen to each other breathe. His heart is close to mine once again. We stay hidden in each other's arms until the outside world pulls us out once more.

**A/N:** _Please be kind and review. Let me know what you're thinking. I know you didn't see a lot of action in this chapter, but I promise there is more to come._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**__: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. _

_**A/N**__: This story now has a companion story titled, Souls on Fire. It is told in Gale and Madge's POV. You don't have to read SoF to read this story, but if you love Gale/Madge, I would recommend it._

**Chapter Eleven**

Unfortunately, it doesn't take long until the outside world comes crashing in. One minute, I'm sleeping peacefully in Peeta's arms, and in the next, we're both being jolted awake as a scream tears through the air. It's so full of fear and grief that, at first, I think it was Peeta. Then my head clears and I realize I just heard someone scream out, "Mommy." My very next thought is Prim.

I fly up from the bed and run into the hall. I stop short when I see my mother and Prim standing in the hall. Confusion sets in as I hear sobbing from Madge's room and I see Mayor Undersee sobbing outside in the hall. I walk into the room and my eyes adjust to the darkness. I see Gale trying to comfort Madge. I feel Peeta behind me as my mother and Mrs. Hawthorne come into the room. I start forward to help but Mrs. Hawthorne pulls me back as my mother goes to Madge. She shines a light into her eyes and announces that Madge is in shock.

I realize that Madge hasn't had time to grieve for her mother. She hasn't even said what has happened, not that there has been a lot of time. Gale asks, "From what?"

"I don't know," my mother says softly.

"Does her father know?" Gale asks harshly. There's derision in his gray eyes and I mirror his sentiments. Why is her father outside sobbing and not in here comforting his daughter? Madge clutches at Gale's shirt and I see him look down at her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asks her softly. I feel myself frown. This is a side of Gale that I've never seen. True, I've seen him this way with Posy but never anyone outside of the family.

But Madge's whispered words chase the thoughts from my mind. "I killed my mother." I can't help but gasp with everyone else. How could she possibly think that? Gale looks up at me and his eyes are ordering me out of the room. I feel… I don't know. I slowly leave the room with Peeta and my mother. The Mayor is still sobbing in the hall and my mother tends to him.

Finally, Mrs. Hawthorne leaves the room and closes the door softly behind her. We all stand there awkwardly. "You kids better get some rest," she tells us softly as she goes into her room. The Mayor won't be moved, so my mother goes into her own room and shuts the door. Peeta and I go back into his room.

"Poor Madge," Peeta murmurs as he sits on the edge of the bed. I sit next to him.

"I wonder what happened," I tell him as I sit next to him. He grabs my hand and pulls me down with him to lie on the bed. I feel him brush my hair and press a kiss to my cheek.

"Hopefully, Gale can help her through it," I hear him murmur. I just nod my head in agreement. I lay there next to him for a while, my thoughts not allowing me to go back to sleep. I don't know what to think. Will Gale be able to comfort Madge like Peeta comforts me? What is going on between them anyway? Then I sigh. I remember it's not for me to wonder what is going on between Gale and Madge. It's just so hard _not _to think of it. I keep thinking about it until my mind is so tired from exhaustion that I can't help but sleep.

***

When I wake up, again, I see that Peeta is sleeping peacefully. I gently rise up out of the bed and sneak across the hall to my room. I'm still wearing the black uniform that I wore on the mission and I have a gritty taste in my mouth. When I step into the hall, I'm brought up short by seeing Mayor Undersee still in the hall. When Madge's scream woke us up last night, he was in the hall sobbing.

I notice that he's asleep with his head leaning forward on his chin. He's sleeping the sleep of someone who's been crying. I know this because the nights that I used to hold Prim after our father died always ended up with her crying herself to sleep. For hours I would listen to her hiccupping breath, just as Mayor Undersee's breath was hiccupping now. Madge's whispered declaration that she killed her mother haunts me now and I wonder if the mayor knows she feels responsible. I sigh as I walk over to him and gently shake his shoulder. He jerks awake and blinks his blue eyes as he looks up at me.

"Katniss?" I hear him ask and I nod.

"Come on, Mayor, let's get you to bed," I tell him as I help him stand. I'm struck how he seems like a child to me. His eyes are wide and vulnerable. I get him up and we pause as we hear Madge's door open behind us. I turn to look and I'm surprised as I see Gale staring at us. He watches us for a moment as I help the Mayor into his room and I see him waiting for me in the hall as I come back out. I raise my eyebrow at him in question.

He leans against the wall and rubs his hands tiredly over his face. "God, Catnip, you reek," he says.

We look at each other for a moment and then we both start laughing softly. All the tension I felt at being alone again with Gale, that I didn't even realize I was feeling, flows out of my body. "Gee, thanks," I tell him.

"Just thought you should know," he tells me. I meet his eyes and we stare at each other for a moment.

"Is she okay?" I ask and he looks away.

He shakes his head for a moment before he answers, "I don't know."

"What did she mean that she killed her mother?"

He shakes his head again. "That's not for me to tell, Katniss."

I feel shock. Gale has never kept anything from me. But I guess this is how things change. He must see the look on my face and he says, "That's not fair, Katniss. It's her burden and I can't share it with anyone." I just nod my head. Though, I do feel surprised that Madge has shared it with him.

"I see the two of you have gotten close," I tell him as I wave my hand towards the closed door.

I see a vulnerable look cross his face. _Gale vulnerable?_ Everything has changed. "Well, we're friends now," he tells me and there's a slight blush creeping up his neck. I raise my eyebrows again but he doesn't comment further.

"Well, I'm going to get cleaned up," I tell him as I head to my room.

"See you later, Catnip," I hear him say softly before he goes back into Madge's room.

Is this how it felt when he would see me with Peeta? I can't help the thought as it passes through my mind as I enter the shower. I can't imagine how it must have felt for him but I feel like I 'm blocked from him somehow. I love Peeta with everything in me, but a part of me is sad that I've lost that side of Gale. Does that make me selfish? I sigh as the hot water runs down my back. I really don't know what to think. I'm just so glad to have Peeta back.

My thoughts turn to the nightmare he had and I wonder again what sort of torture they put him through. Whatever it was, it had to involve President Snow. Peeta was about to tear into Mayor Snow in a blind rage yesterday when he thought the mayor was President Snow. Even though the shower is hot, I feel goose bumps rise on my skin at the thought of the rage in his eyes. I could have imagined that look on Gale, but on Peeta… It scared me.

I finish my shower quickly because I have the need to see him again. I get dressed in a similar outfit to yesterdays and I leave the bathroom as I'm toweling my hair. I see Peeta waiting for me. I sit down next to him on the bed. "Hey, I thought you would still be asleep," I tell him as I lean over and kiss him.

He grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. "You weren't there," he replies.

"I had to shower," I tell him and he nods.

"I know. I heard you talking to Gale in the hallway. I figured I would wait for you. I don't know where to go from here."

"Me neither," I tell him. I get up and run a comb through the tangles in my hair. I braid it back quickly and I look over to see him studying him with a slight smile on his face. "What?" I ask.

"You're so incredibly beautiful," he tells me. The look in his eyes is so intense that I feel my eyes tear up. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Why is that? You must have known I would come for you," I tell him.

He takes my hand and pulls me back towards the bed. "I thought you were dead." Then I remember what Plutarch had said about Peeta seeing him close my eyes after the hovercraft lifted me out of the arena. "When I saw you in the Capitol, I thought that either we were both dead or they had somehow captured you too. There's no life for me without you." I wrap my arms around him and I feel him hold on.

"There's no life for me without you either, Peeta," I tell him softly as I hold onto him tighter. "And just for the record, I don't know what to do either." I feel him chuckle at that and I pull away from him.

"I really don't know where to go from here. I don't know how to get involved, though I know that we will be," I mutter.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

I sigh. "I'm the mockingjay. I'm the _symbol_ of the rebellion. I'm still just a piece."

His hands grip my shoulders. "You're not just a piece to me, Katniss. You're everything. Absolutely everything," he says softly right before his lips take mine again and my body melts against him. Each time we kiss, it chases away every thought in my head. All I want is to feel… All I want is to get closer.

Since my brain isn't functioning, my body just takes over and the next thing I know, I'm sitting on Peeta's lap. "Katniss," I hear him murmur huskily as his hands grip my waist. I don't know if he's going to push me away or not. I couldn't bear it if he did. I wrap my arms around him and I kiss him for all that I'm worth. I feel his hands tighten and then he crushes me against him. I think one of us groans loudly at the full body contact. His fingers travel underneath the back of my shirt and I feel his skin caress mine.

My heart is beating so heart it's a wonder it hasn't leapt out of my chest. I feel his teeth on my lip and I shiver. My hands tunnel into his thick hair as I try to move closer. I feel his hand on the back of my neck and in my hair.

When we hear the loud knock on the door we both break apart as if a bomb went off in the room. I stare at him in wonder and in shock as I move from his lap. He straightens out my hair with a shaky hand and I turn as the door opens. Haymitch stands there and his eyes take in our appearance. I chance a glance at Peeta and I see a mile wide grin on his lips that are swollen from my kisses. Haymitch looks back at me and raises his eyebrow. "What?" I ask and I'm embarrassed to hear that my voice is hoarse and I still haven't caught my breath.

"Once you've cleaned yourselves up, I would suggest you get downstairs. We're going to the Justice Building. It's time for the next move." I nod as he turns to leave. Then he surprises us by turning back around and glaring at us again. He looks as if he's about to say something else but he just shakes his head as he walks out.

Peeta lets out a chuckle and I turn to punch his arm. "What was that for?" he asks in shock.

"For the grin! Thanks to you, he knows exactly what we were doing!" I tell him.

He laughs again. "And you think he doesn't already know?" I ignore his question as I walk out the door and down the stairs. But I do think of one thing. The next time Peeta and I are alone, we're locking the door.

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait on an update. Real Life has been kicking me in the teeth. I'm going to try and get some more up soon, but I'm not making any promises at this point. I just ask for you guys to please, please, please bear with me. I will not desert this story or you readers. As always, please be kind and leave a review. I love them!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**__: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. _

_**A/N**__: This story now has a companion story titled, Souls on Fire. It is told in Gale and Madge's POV. You don't have to read SoF to read this story, but if you love Gale/Madge, I would recommend it._

**Chapter Twelve**

When we entered the common room downstairs, I was surprised to see Mayor Snow, along with Commander Vanzant, waiting for us. Gale, Madge, Mayor Undersee, Finnick, Johanna, and I believe Finnick's father were also waiting for us. Haymitch and Plutarch were sitting next to the Mayor at one of the tables in the common room. Snow got up as we entered the room and look over us. "You both look well rested. I trust the accommodations were adequate?"

"I would say they were more than adequate," Peeta answered as he looked at me. I met his gaze and I felt a blush creeping up my face at the heat I saw in them. This was a different Peeta and if I were absolutely honest with myself, I would admit that I was excited by it. I broke the eye contact and saw that Mayor Snow was watching us with a knowing smile.

"That's good to know," the mayor murmured. "Well, I've called this meeting together today because I think it would do the people of the Capitol, as wells as all the Districts, good to hear that both you and Peeta are alive and well. It seems as if my dear brother is spreading the rumor that you've given up the fight."

"Why would he do that?" I ask.

Mayor Snow smiled. "You started the rebellion, at least, in his mind. You defied the Games publicly on national television on a program that was mandatory for the whole country to watch. It just further confirmed what he had already been hearing: the whisper of rebellion. Suddenly, you became the poster child for the movement. It was like an unconscious signal to him. But, I don't believe he would have had the problem with the rebellion that he had until he opened fire on that crowd in District 11. It was then that our spies started to work in earnest" His words were soft, but they didn't hurt any less. I thought of Rue and Thresh's families left behind in District 11 on the Victory Tour. I remember the screams and the gunshots. "Then, of course, when he changed the Quarter Quell rules, well, he never imagined the outrage the people in the Capitol would feel at seeing their heroes going back into the arena to fight. It was a very poor decision on his part."

"He changed the rules?" Finnick rasped out before I could even speak them. I look across to the room to see his pale face. His hands were trembling with emotion. Then I looked into his eyes and I saw pure and simple rage. I know how he felt as I was feeling the exact same thing.

"Yes, he changed the rules. It was the best way to kill Katniss publicly but without having the Capitol to blame," the mayor answered and I saw him back away from Finnick slowly. I looked around. Both Peeta and Johanna were feeling the rage too. No one wanted to return back to the nightmare.

"So," Peeta said through clenched teeth. "How do we do show them that we are still fighting?" His blue eyes glittered with determination. His hand reached down and squeezed mine.

"YOU'RE going to show them," he replied with a smile.

"How?" I asked.

"Thanks to Beetee's help, we have managed to come up with a way to broadcast within the Capitol's Broadcast system, leaving no trace that we've even been there." There was a huge smile across his face. "We already have a script prepared for you and everything!" At those words, Cinna and Portia came into the room with clothing bags in their hands. I felt a stone drop into my stomach.

Cinna must have noticed my expression because he smiled over at me. "It's not that bad, I swear. And I swear you won't have exploding dresses or crowns made out of fire."

"What about the rest of us?" Gale asked and everyone turned to look at him. I can see he felt out of place among the other Victors. This wasn't something he felt included in, and I really couldn't blame him for feeling that way.

"Well, I think I could help you there," the Commander said as she stood in the center of the room. "I was really impressed with your performances on the rescue mission. If you wanted to join the forces, I could begin training today." I watch the light of battle light Gale's eyes and I felt fear. We were going to war and war had casualties. Would I lose my closest friend?

"Of course I want to join," he told her.

"Gale," I said as I stepped forward. "What about your mother and your family?" His gray eyes looked down in mine and I could see the internal struggle he was having with the choices.

"Of course," the commander continued, "you will receive wages."

I saw the decision in Gale's eyes before he answered. "Yes, I would like to join."

"And you?" Vanzant asked as she looked over at Madge.

I watched as she looked at Gale and then back at her father. Finally, she squared her shoulders and asked, "Do you have any room for a medic? I think I would like to do that."

Vanzant looked at Madge with her bright blue eyes and saw something there. An understanding smile lifted the corner of her mouth as she said, "I think we do. Of course, that still requires basic training as well as medic training."

"I understand," Madge answered.

"Well, then, if you two would follow me, we'll let them get to their filming." The last word had a hint of derision in it and I could see Gale's eyes light up with humor. It put my back up.

"Don't worry, Commander, we won't be far behind," I told her.

She turned around to look at us and said, "I didn't think you would be." With that, she, Gale and Madge left the room.

"And now it can't be put off any longer," Cinna said as he came to me. "Up you get," he motioned for the stairs and I started to trudge upwards. I felt a small spurt of satisfaction as I hear Portia and Cinna order up Finnick and Johanna as well as Peeta.

He gave them clothing bags in the hall and then steered me into my room. Peeta was standing in the hall and Cinna shut the door in his face. "Hey!" I started but he just looked over at me and laughed.

I felt a smile lift my lips. It was good to see Cinna smiling again. There were still ghosts in his yes, but at least he was smiling now. "I haven't had you to myself in quite some time and I'm feeling a bit greedy. Peeta can wait," he told me in way of explanation. "Now, get undressed," he told me. I rolled my eyes as I removed my clothes. I no longer felt shy in front of Cinna as I stripped down to my skivvies.

When he opened the bag, I gasped. It truly was a beautiful creation. The dress was white and was made out of something like a butterfly's wing. The material was thin and smooth, and when the dress shifted in the light, it shimmered like a pearl. Cinna slipped the dress over my head and zipped up the back. It had a square bodice with pearl straps that connected the front with the back over my shoulders. The torso of the dress was long and hugged my waist and hips before falling in waves of fabric to my toes. It was simple with no other adornment other than the pearls at my shoulders. "It's beautiful," I whispered as I smoothed the dress over my waist.

"Thank you," he told me softly as he hung the garment bag in the closet. "This is the wedding dress I wanted to make for you."

"Why am I wearing a wedding dress?" I asked him.

"They wanted something innocent looking, pure. What's more pure than a wedding dress?" he asked.

The door opened and my mother came inside. "Oh, Katniss," I heard her whisper as she looked at me. Tears sprang in her eyes.

"Mrs. Everdeen," Cinna said softly. "Can you do her hair? Braid it with these?" he asked as he held up a small bag of different sized pearls. She nodded as she took the bag and started to brush my hair.

Cinna was looking through my pockets until he found the pearl that Peeta gave me. I watched him as my mother pulled and tugged on my hair to get it to do what she wanted it to do. I saw him pull a slim gold chain from his pocket and work on the pearl. Then he threaded the chain through the pearl and held it up. When my mother was finished, Cinna put the necklace on me. He then gave me a pair of shoes that were low heeled and comfortable. I slipped them on. He pulled out a make up kit and just slightly brushed powder on my eyelids and cheeks. Then he finished it off with just a touch of a pink on my lips. When I looked into the mirror, I gasped again. The vision that was staring back at me was so far removed from the girl in the woods, or even the girl in the Games. She was innocent and pure. She was light.

I stepped out into the hall just as Peeta was leaving his room. He stopped and stared at me. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt. His bowtie had a pearl in its center. His blue eyes widened on mine as he stared at me. "Absolutely beautiful," he murmured as his hand came up to brush my cheek.

"Let's go, lovebirds," Haymitch said from the hall. Peeta held my hand as we went downstairs. When we got outside, there were people on either side of the sidewalk leading towards the Justice Building. Some of them were people I recognized from District 12, and others that I recognized like Bonnie and Twill. There were so many strangers milling out there too but everyone was cheering. Another cry went up as someone followed us. I looked behind me to see Finnick and Johanna both leaving the dormitory. Finnick looked dashing in a tuxedo and Johanna was in a beautiful green dress that shimmered in the lights of District 13. Beetee followed behind in a suit of blue velvet.

"Are we going to a party or something?" Peeta murmured closed to my ear. I shrugged my shoulders as we were lead further into the Justice building and down corridors that I haven't seen before. We were lead into a big room that looked like the interviewing room back in the Training Center. Except this time, there was no crowd and no Ceasar conducting the interviews. Haymitch followed us in and the doors shut.

I was surprised to see Haymitch wearing a suit too, though I had to smile at the fact that he wasn't wearing a tie. He saw me raise an eye brow at his attire and he just muttered, "Damn monkey suit," under his breath. Then he looked at all of us sitting around and said, "Well, sit down."

There were six chairs in the room ranged in a half circle on the platform. We all sat down and as soon as we did, the lights in the room dimmed until they were shining just on us. In front of each of us was a glass plate. Words suddenly appeared on the one in front of me. "Please read the words aloud as prompted."

Finnick began. "There seems to be a rumor circulating around that the tributes from the 75th Hunger Games are all dead.

"But as you can see," Beetee started with a smile.

"We are very much alive," Johanna finished with a smirk.

Then my prompter sounded. "Despite," I said with relish, "President Snow's efforts."

"Though it wasn't easy," Peeta began. "As he had ulterior motives when he changed the Quarter Quell announcement. He wanted Katniss and me to die in the Games. As a matter of fact, he was hoping one of the other tributes on this stage would do it. But as you can see, we're done playing by the Capitol's rules."

"We're done with their Games," Haymitch muttered. "We're done watching our children die for something that happened before we were even born. And I, for one, am tired of mentoring children only to watch them die each year." looked over at Haymitch and I can see the toll it was taking on him. His hands clenched his chair.

"We hear there are rebellions out there," Finnick continued and I could tell his voice was thick with emotion. Haymitch's words would have affected him just as much as Haymitch.

"And we want you to know," Beetee murmured.

"That we are fighting with you," Johanna said softly.

Then it was my turn again. "You have called me the mockingjay and you have rallied behind me. I had no idea that the berries I would use to end my life instead of taking Peeta's life would have caused all of this. It was not my intention though President Snow thought it was. I could not kill Peeta anymore than I could now. I had no idea the damage it would cause to the President's reputation. However, what I do know is that the President has threatened me, Peeta and our families."

Peeta took a breath and said, "He has tortured me for information regarding Katniss's whereabouts, and the whereabouts of the rebellion even though I didn't know either. If it wasn't for the perseverance of those beside me, I would not be alive now."

"We are alive," I said. "We are fighting." Then the prompter told us all to hold hands and we did in one final show of unity. Then the lights came back on and the door opened.

***

It wasn't until later, until we saw the clip on the television that night that I realized just what it was Peeta had gone through during his torture. For interspersed through our clip, we saw other clips and blips of the torture.

**A/N:** _Please be kind and leave a review._


	13. Of Monsters and Men

_**Disclaimer**__: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. _

_**A/N**__: This story now has a companion story titled, Souls on Fire. It is told in Gale and Madge's POV. You don't have to read SoF to read this story, but if you love Gale/Madge, I would recommend it._

_**Warning: **__Please know that there are some mature scenes in this chapter that may be difficult to read._

**Chapter Thirteen**

_We are alive. We are fighting. _Those words pound in my head as Cinna helps me take off the beautiful gown. My mother comes in to take the pearls out of my hair. While her hands are running through the long strands I have to wonder if that little commercial will actually do any good. Because fighting, to me, isn't about beautiful gowns and ornamentation. It's gritty, dirty and absolutely terrifying. My mind flashes back to my first Games when Peeta and I were fighting for our lives against the hungry muttations. The haunting sounds of the dying boy in the Cornucorpia make me shiver. The Capitol has made monsters of us all.

"You okay?" Cinna asks me while my mother braids my hair silently. It is then that I notice tears are slipping silently down my cheeks. Here my friend stands before me and thanks to the medical wonders of District 13, he doesn't have any scars. But I can see that his eyes are shadowed.

"I'm fine," I lie. The look he gives me lets me know he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't press. When my mother is done she gives my shoulders a squeeze. My eyes meet hers in the mirror and I see the same shadows in her eyes as I've seen in Cinna's, Peeta's, Gale's, Madge's… everyone's. I want it to be over. I start to get dressed when my mother and Cinna leave me in silence in the Freeland black uniform. I feel edgy. I want to feel like I am actually doing something.

I open the door and I see Peeta waiting for me. Our eyes meet and I can tell he's feeling the same mood I am. Why can't he just be left alone to paint and bake cheese buns? Why can't I just go and hunt in the woods? I would love nothing more to escape from here and live with him in the middle of the wilderness. We wouldn't have to worry about trying to overthrow the Capitol.

"Ready?" he asks me.

_Not really_, I think. "Yes," I tell him. He takes my hand and we head down the stairs.

When we get to the training facility, I see there is a large crowd to the back of the center. Peeta, Finnick and I head over to see what is going on. I see Commander Vanzant standing next to her lieutenant, Kane, as two people circle each other around a mat. My eyes almost fall out of my head as I see Madge sparring with a man over twice her size. He's tall, muscular and very handsome. His hands are big and strong. He loomed over Madge. His eyes were locked with hers as they danced around the mat. He would go for a punch and Madge would gracefully feint the other way. I was surprised when she would go in for a hit, though the mountain she was fighting would usually block it.

I took a step closer so I could study their movements. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gale standing rigid with his arms crossed across his chest. He had a frown on his face and a muscle was ticking away in his cheek as if he had his jaws clenched. I elbowed Peeta and nodded towards Gale. He looked over. And then I noticed a wide grin split Peeta's face. His shoulders were shaking in silent laughter. I was baffled. I looked back at the match in annoyance when the man's eyes connected with mine for a moment. Surprise flickered across his features for a moment. That was just enough time for Madge to sweep him off his feet, grab his arm and flip him on his stomach. "Yield?" she asked.

Everyone was in shock. Then laughter erupted around the crowd as he answered, "Damn it, I think I will, Undersee." She let him go and got to her feet. Everyone burst into applause. Madge gave Gale a triumphant smile and I could see his lips quirk up for just a moment. Then Vanzant came up from behind me and asked Madge to follow her.

"I'll be looking forward to a rematch, Undersee," the man called out and I turned to see Madge give him a lazy wave. The crowd started to disperse leaving Gale, Peeta, Finnick, the mountain, Kane and I behind. The man had an easy going grin on his face and startling blue gray eyes. They latched onto mine again for a moment. "So this is the Mockingjay?" he asked. His accent was one of the oddest that I have ever heard. It was lyrical. Then his question registered and I squared my shoulders.

"The name is Katniss," I told him.

"Odd name," he commented. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me.

"What's yours?" Peeta asked.

"Shaw," he answered. "Shaw MacHenry."

"I'm Peeta Mellark. This is Finnick Odair, and of course, you've met Katniss," Peeta says as he holds his hand out for a handshake. I can hear the humor in Peeta's voice and it makes me want to grind my teeth together. I happen to like my name. My father named me.

Then Kane speaks up. "Shaw is visiting us from across the sea. He's helping us train for battles. He's our number one hand to hand combat man. By the way, Shaw," he adds as afterthought, "you owe me twenty."

Shaw laughs. "Bet against the little one, did you? I'm not going to lie. The little lass surprised the hell out of me." His eyes slide back over to me. "Not that you would surprise me though. Your story has even made it to our shores."

"My story?" I ask. "And where are your shores?"

He laughed. "I doubt you've ever heard of where I am from, lassie. I am from the highlands in Scotland, though there isn't nearly as much left as there used to be. The Great Storm a few centuries ago destroyed a lot of our land. As for your story, I saw it while we were patrolling waters close to her. I was part of the Royal Navy. We managed to pick up the Panem signal. We were surprised and appalled. Thankfully, that was my last year with the Navy. I sailed my own little boat here and started to look for someone to help. And here I am."

"That's quite a story," I tell him.

His eyes narrow. "Tis no story, lass. It's the God's honest truth."

Kane is looking back and forth between us and I don't blame him. I don't know what it is about this man that has rubbed me the wrong way, but I sense there's a lot more to him than he's letting on. About that time, Vanzant shows back up. "Commander, may I ask where Madge is?" Gale asks.

"I took her to the Medical wing," the Commander answers.

The look of death Gale sends towards Shaw almost makes me laugh. Almost. "He hurt Madge?" I ask in outrage.

"No," the commander says with a smile. "If anything, I think she may have hurt Shaw's pride. She was due for her the start of her medic training."

I breathe a sigh of relief and I turn to see how Gale took it only to realize that he left. I look toward the doors and I see him leave the room. When I look back at Vanzant, I see a wistful expression on her face for a moment. When she catches me looking, she beckons Peeta, Finnick and I to her office. "Training for you guys will start tomorrow. But we need to get some information down for you."

Later, after dinner and when the others returned from training, we all gathered in the Common Area of the dormitory. It was loud with all the kids, but it also felt good. The younger ones were playing one of the board games that some of the soldiers had brought in for the kids to play. I kept hearing Posy giggle and it made me smile.

Then Haymitch came in and his eyes swept over the kids. I saw his usual sour expression soften for just a moment. Then he shut some of the dividers so the adults were enclosed in the section of the common area that had the television. "They are about to air our little film," Haymitch says in explanation.

Everyone settles down as he turns on the huge screen. Currently, there is a spot on about curfew rules as well as a hotline to call for any sightings of rebels. "Please do not hesitate to call if you see anyone operating outside of Capitol protocol," A pleasant and chipper female voice says. "Remember, we have our eye on you."

This makes me shiver it was so eerie. Then the screen goes black for a moment. A message is seen across the screen that says, "We're sorry to interrupt your normal programming. An important public announcement follows this message." Then we see the last Victors on screen. I can't help but think, once again, we are sitting in a room at some ball. I almost feel like it was watching one of my past interviews before the Games. Our message starts with Finnick. Images flash of him in his first Games, and the last. We see a close up of his face as he grieves for Mags alone on the beach shore. Beetee's cue comes up and we see his damaged and broken body after he was saved from Plutarch's hovercraft. Johanna is seen being captured by Peacekeepers. There was a picture of me in the hovercraft with feeding tubes, scratches and bruises covering my body. Then we see Peeta as he is captured and trying to fight the Peacekeepers as he's yelling my name. My hand finds his and I squeeze.

It's Haymitch's turn and we see years of District 12 children dying on screens behind us. It changes back to Finnick as he breaks his family out of the Peacekeeper cells, Beetee as he is injured but starting to walk, and Johanna as she's shooting a gun while we were running in the forest. Then there's a clip of Peeta and I as we stand next to the lake during our first Games and lift the berries to our mouths. And, finally, there's Peeta as he is strapped to a slab in a dark room. We can hear Peeta's words as he says, "He has tortured me for information regarding Katniss's whereabouts, and the whereabouts of the rebellion even though I didn't know either." We see President Snow come into the light in the room and squeeze Peeta's stump as it bleeds. He screams out in pain and that he doesn't know where we are. The President slaps Peeta across the face with the back of his hand causing Peeta's head to rock back.

"Do you really want us to believe that she is dead?" the President murmurs.

"She's alive?" Peeta's broken voice sobs. I feel his hand tighten on mine.

"Oh yes, we believe she is. And you need to tell us where she is. We'll bring her to you," he delivers in softly.

Peeta raises his eyes and we can see the hate glitter in them as he spits blood from his mouth and onto the President's white suit. "Even if I knew where she was, I wouldn't tell you."

The President's eyes glitter maliciously in the bright light. He beckons for two Peacekeepers to come forward. One his holding a rod with a wet sponge, the other an electric taser. "Let's see how long you can hold out," the President whispers. They place the sponge on his chest and then tase him. Peeta's body arches and fights against the restraints as electricity runs through his body.

Then we see Peeta in the black room with the rest of the victors as he says, "If it wasn't for the perseverance of those beside me, I would not be alive now."

We hear me say, "We are alive. We are fighting." Then the screen fades to black.

The screen fades to black again. Haymitch turns the television off but no one says anything. I look over at Peeta and I see that he is white as a sheet. He gets up and leaves the room. I follow him up the stairs and to his room. He ignores me as he slams the bathroom door and locks it. I can hear him retching in the bathroom and my forehead rests against the door as tears fall down my cheeks again today. _We are alive… We are fighting… _If I get the chance, I know I will kill the President with my own two hands. I will tear him apart. I will be the monster he created.

_**A/N:**__ So, so, so sorry for the long wait. I want to thank everyone for being so patient and the nice encouraging messages I received. Please be kind and leave a review._


End file.
